Presente
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Um presente, um sentimento, um amor guardado dentro do coração.


**Presente**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Era apenas um presente. Envolto em uma caixinha simples, sem brilhos, sem grandes fitas, sem cores berrantes. Era uma caixinha que continha um presente.

Um presente guardado por toda uma vida.

E aquele parecia, por fim, ser o momento ideal para entregar aquele embrulho. Só esperava ter coragem. Mas, não a tinha.

Os anos poderiam ter passado, podia ter até amadurecido os corações, mas o medo não havia ido embora com o tempo, ao contrário, parecia que ele havia aumentado com o passar dos anos.

E assim, envolto pelo medo, o presente continuava guardado na pequena caixinha. E da pequena caixinha, guardado em seu coração.

Não poderia ser uma atitude tão difícil assim, podia? Era apenas entregar... E na entrega enfrentar os olhos que não queria enfrentar...

Desceu do quarto para encarar a grande árvore de Natal, armada em uma das grandes salas. Muitos embrulhos já estavam abaixo dela, todos com as grandes fitas, os grandes brilhos.

Sorriu.

Quando adquirira aquele pequeno presente, não tinha condições nem de lhe dar um embrulho adequado e assim ele permaneceria, pois já era um pedaço do tempo.

Ajeitou a fita com o nome do destinatário, sim, decidira, a entrega não passaria daquele natal. Mas, não iria se identificar, aquele seria apenas um embrulho sem remetente, perdido aos inúmeros outros que adornavam aquela magnífica árvore.

Seria apenas mais um.

Saori desceu as escadarias da grande mansão apressada, era véspera de Natal e ela tinha inúmeros preparativos para realizar. Ela queria que a festa, naquele ano fosse inesquecível. Queria estar reunida com seus cavaleiros e junto a eles comemorar a festa da vida.

Foi quando, pensando nisso, passou pela árvore de Natal e que algo ali lhe chamou a atenção. Um pequeno embrulho, que parecia ter sido feito por mãos infantis, estava no meio dos outros presentes.

Ela abaixou-se para observar melhor e percebeu que o pequeno presente era destinado a ela, pegou com cuidado e abriu. Dentro, havia uma pequena caixinha de música, que tocava uma de suas melodias favoritas e junto a ela havia também um pequeno bilhete.

Abriu.

E seus olhos não acreditavam no que lia, a pequena letra infantil, declarava a ela cheia de carinho o quanto gostava dela e que queria que fosse feliz. E o bilhete era assinado por...

- Jabu! – ela disse baixo para si mesma.

Teria ele guardado todos aqueles anos o presente? Ela não acreditava no que lia e que algo dentro dela brotava junto com aquela declaração... Um sentimento que ela tinha escondido por tanto tempo.

Amor.

Correu a procura do cavaleiro, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum da mansão. Ele havia ido embora? Justo agora que ela finalmente decidira lhe contar tudo. Justo agora que aquele presente chegara em suas mãos?

A lágrima desceu instantânea, marcando a face pálida...

Ele não estava lá e ela não poderia dizer o que tanto queria. Ele não estava lá...

- Por que está chorando senhorita Saori? – uma voz a tirou de seu devaneio.

- Jabu! Pensei que tinha ido embora e desistido de ficar para a festa e...

- Não. Eu não iria deixá-la triste por esse motivo. – sorriu.

Saori o abraçou, surpreendendo o cavaleiro. E disse baixinho para que só ele ouvisse:

- Eu amei o presente!

Ele gelou, como ela poderia saber que era dele? Ah... Algo de repente juntou-se em sua mente, ele havia esquecido da pequena cartinha, sentiu o rosto se avermelhar.

- Senhorita Saori, eu... – ela pediu para que ele fizesse silêncio.

- Eu também sinto mesmo. – disse por fim o que tanto ansiava para dizer.

E não houve mais palavras naquele momento. Jabu apenas a enlaçou em seus braços e trocou com ela um suave beijo, o primeiro de muitos outros.

E, abaixo da imensa árvore de Natal, um pequeno presente, já descoberto, tocava uma doce melodia...

Melodia que embalava os corações.

**FIM**

**N.A**: Loka Loka espero que goste do presente, está simplesinho, mas é de coração. Eu tentei não me concentrar no casal, assim como você queria, por isso o presente e o próprio sentimento contido nele é que estão mais centrais na fic. Só espero que tenha conseguido colocar da maneira que você gosta. E, é a primeira vez que escrevo Saori e Jabu... Aliás, é a primeira vez que uso o Jabu em uma fic... Sabe que até gostei de mexer com os sentimentos dele?

Enton... FELIZ NATAL! E um Ano Novo repleto de alegrias e realizações!

Lithos de Lion!


End file.
